


breakfast sausage

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: a morning whilst on tour





	breakfast sausage

The hotel room smells like sleep and toast from yesterday morning, and as Phil reaches over the bed for his phone on the bedside, does he hear Dan start to wake beside him.  
  
“Shit. What time is it?” Dan’s says, voice laced heavily with sleep as he turns to face Phil, eyes dark and lips puffy. He always looks so beautiful in the morning.  
  
Phil grabs his phone from the stand, rolling over back onto his back, he checks the time,  
  
“Just gone eight.” He tells him as he unlocks his phone, and in his peripheral vision, he sees Dan bury his face back into his pillow.  
  
“Do you wanna use the shower first?” Phil asks him as he scrolls through his twitter feed, and when Dan doesn’t reply, does he nudge his bare shoulder gently with his elbow,  
  
“Huh?” Dan asks, lifting his head again, this time, rolling over to his back, pulling his sleepy body up,  
  
“I said do you wanna use the shower first?” Phil asks again, not bothering to look up, too engaged in a dog video.  
  
Dan shrugs, “Don’t mind. Wouldn’t mind a shower with you though.” he mumbles, leaning over and pressing a kiss against Phil’s jawline, lips lingering for a second against the small morning stubble he’d acquired overnight.  
  
Phil, instead, squirms away, dropping his phone against the bed covers,  
  
“Dan,” he says in a warning tone, “we literally have two hours to get breakfast, get ready and get down to the theatre.” He looks over at Dan, who is chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
They look at each other for a second, eyes speaking a million words before Dan sighs and pulls back his corner of bed cover,  
  
“You’re no fun you know? When did you get so old?”  
  
Phil just laughs and picks his phone back up, returning his attention to his twitter feed,  
  
“If I’m getting old that must mean you’re close behind then, hm?” Phil smiles.  
  
Dan doesn’t say anything, and instead swings his legs over the side of the bed and brings his arms above his head and stretches; earning a series of pops and cracks from his spine. Phil scrunches up his face and frees his leg from the sheets to give his boyfriend a gentle kick between his shoulder blades.  
  
“Sorry, did I gross you out?” Dan turns around with a sly grin, taking Phil’s socked foot in his big hand and giving it a small squeeze.  
  
Phil quickly yanks his foot back,  
  
“Piss off.” He says in a disgusted tone and Dan laughs evilly, standing and making his way to the shower.  
  
“Offer still stands for you to join me Lester.” Dan calls from the bathroom, just as Phil hears the water start to run.  
  
The bastard’s left the bathroom door open on purpose.  
  
“Hurry up will you? Don’t want my shower to be cold.” Phil yells back deadpan as he hears Dan step into the water.  
  
He gets no response, so instead he goes back to his phone. Twitter is too boring, so instead for the ten minutes that Dan is in the shower for, he scrolls through his instagram explore page, falling down a whole rabbit hole of weird.  
  
He looks up, to see Dan stood at the end of the bed with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair is twice as curly as usual and little pearls of clear water are dripping lazily off his body.  
  
“Convinced?” Dan smirks and Phil just blinks.  
  
“Convinced that you’re an arse?” Phil asks back as he pulls himself from the bed, “Then yes, I am.”  
  
Dan just rolls his eyes playfully, his smirk still plastered on his face as Phil walks past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Phil finishes his shower rather quickly; his stomach is beginning to growl at him angrily and he knows that downstairs he’ll have the beautiful array of pancakes and breakfast treats to fill his belly with.  
By the time he steps out in his towel, Dan is already dressed and drying his hair with the hotel dryer,  
  
“This hair dryer is shit, told you we should have packed ours.” Dan complains from the bed, yelling over the small whir of the dryer.  
  
Phil shakes his head, letting little droplets of water fly off the tips of his hair strands, “Still looking good though, babe.”  
  
Dan just rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to dry his hair.  
  
Eventually the two of them are ready for breakfast, and they both quickly make their way to the little buffet downstairs. Dan is on his phone, saying something about being a slut for cooked breakfasts but Phil is only half listening to his rambling because he just wants food in him, now.  
  
Except that doesn’t happen.  
  
They reach the door for the small restaurant room, to see it closed with a sign taped to the door,  
  
_‘closed for today’_  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dan swears, his voice going shrill, and Phil has to swat his arm for cursing so loudly,  
  
“Don’t worry,” Phil says turning to Dan, “we can just wander for a bit and find somewhere else.”  
  
Dan’s face scrunches up into something sour, “I thought we were like, living on a deadline today, no?”  
  
Phil just sighs, “God, you’re a real bitch when you’re hungry aren’t you?” he shakes his head, but there’s no real bite to his words and Dan just gives a dramatic sigh,  
  
“Bitch.” Dan mumbles under his breath and they turn to leave the hotel. He nudges his shoulder against Phil’s.  
  
“Bitch.” Phil mumbles back, bumping his shoulder back.  
  
They find a café about two minutes away and sit down and quickly order their food. Phil, obviously goes for the craziest order of pancakes, and Dan, being the slut that he is apparently, gets a full English.  
  
Within minutes they're both chomping down on a much needed breakfast.  
  
“That was the best sausage I’ve ever had.” Dan says breathlessly as he sets his knife and fork down against his now empty plate. Phil, who’s just shoved a forkful of pancake in his mouth looks up at Dan and raises his brows.  
  
Dan nudges his foot with his from under the table, “Oi you, shut up, yeah?.” He teases with a small laugh but Phil just looks back at his plate, chuckling to himself as he consumes more of his breakfast.  
  
They finish breakfast with just a few minutes to spare, and quickly race to get to the venue where Martyn and Cornelia are waiting for them outside the hotel.  
  
“Thought you’d gone and done a runner.” Martyn greets them, and Dan just shoots an apologetic smile up at them as the four of them begin the walk to the venue.  
  
“What? And get stuck with Dan for the rest of time? I very much doubt it.” Phil jokes back and Dan just snorts,  
  
“Don’t lie, you love having breakfast with me.” Dan coos, rubbing his shoulder up against Phil’s, who moves away quickly with a laugh,  
  
“Ha, as if. You can take your breakfast sausage and –“  
  
He’s cut off with a little cough from Cornelia and Phil can feel his ears prickle with hot heat for a second before looking down back at the pavement,  
  
“Gross.” Is all Martyn says under his breath.  
  
Dan just giggles from beside him, their shoulders still touching, and Phil just giggles with him.  



End file.
